une journée presque parfaite
by Timaye
Summary: la suite de ménage à grands eaux de ChtiteElfie... non en fait en même temps


Auteuse: Timi ou Ti-chan ou Timaye... ça dépend de l'humeur...

Base: Weiss kreuz je crois...

Couple: AyaxOmi

moi: ouéééééééééééé fini!

chtite: oui mais tes projets alors??

moi: --

chtite sort la faux

Discalmer: je crois qu'ils ne sont pas à moi... à moins que je me trompe

Coin de la bêta: Chtite : c'est encore moi V ¤ tente de dissimuler la chibi faux ¤

Notes: lire lit partagé, kitchen's disaster et ménage à grands eaux d'abords

finalement c'est un arc...

Une journée presque parfaite.

La voiture démarrait, et laissa deux pauvres Weiss à leur devoir, c'est à dire le ménage intégral de la cuisine... Au volant, Aya s'assura du confort d'Omi en augmentant le chauffage. Il se dirigeait vers le restaurant chic de la ville, avec vue panoramique et ambiance feutrée. Il avait déjà planifié la journée pour qu'Omi et lui passent un moment inoubliable. De plus, il n'y avait pas de "gêneurs" qui pouvaient les embarrasser avec des propos forts sarcastiques. (Ndla: devinez qui je vise :p). Arrivés au restaurant, un portier les accueillit et leurs demanda de bien vouloir le suivre, la voiture étant elle, déjà prise en charge par un chauffeur.

- Monsieur, s'adressa l'hôtesse de réception à Aya, avez-vous réservé une table?

- Oui, répondit froidement Aya, sous le nom de Fujimiya.

- Fujimiya... Fujimiya... Chercha l'hôtesse, Ah! Vous voici, Salle Grenat avec vue panoramique.

- Si monsieur veut bien me suivre, dit-un serveur.

Ils suivirent donc un serveur à travers le hall, puis prirent l'ascenseur.

- Aya-kun? Demanda timidement Omi.

- Hmm?? Lui répondit Aya.

- Comme... Quand as-tu réservé une table pour le restaurant ? Est-ce spécialement pour nous ? Demanda Omi en baissant la tête et rougissant par la même occasion.

- ...

- Aya-kun... appela Omi.

- ...

- Ran-kun? Essaya le Chibi

- #--# (- Il rougit le Aya)

Omi qui était très observateur en déduit que oui, Aya avait réservé spécialement la place pour eux deux. Cependant une chose l'intriguait encore, c'est-à-dire la question qu'il avait posé plus tôt : quand Aya a-t-il pu réserver ce restaurant, sachant qu'ils n'étaient (officiellement) ensemble que depuis hier soir et que la réservation ce faisait avec une semaine d'avance minimum. (ndla: Omi le saura jamais, Aya trop timide pour l'avouer mais moi je le sais mwaahaaahaaaaa! [1])

Arrivés à la fameuse salle, Omi eut la surprise de voir que la salle était privée et qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur la baie. Enfin un moment de tranquillité avec Aya!!!

- Si monsieur et son jeune frère veulent bien s'asseoir... Commença le serveur.

- Ce n'est pas mon frère, coupa Aya. [nb : mdr jaloux le Aya ]

- Je suis son... Mais Omi n'arriva pas à continuer, une couleur rougeoyante ayant fait son apparition sur le visage du Chibi. Son...

- Mon fiancé, finit Aya non sans essayer de rattraper Omi dans sa coloration (ndla: sont meugnons comme ça nb : rooh des homards bouilli O-O )

- D'accord monsieur. Si monsieur et son fiancé veuillent bien prendre place... Continua le serveur sans ciller.

Assis face à face, Aya et Omi n'osaient pas se regarder. Le mot "fianc" étant utilisé trop tôt, nos deux bishonen baissaient la tête dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes... L'un se demandait l'autre n'était pas gêné par rapport au "fianc", tandis qu'au contraire l'autre se demandait si l'autre le pensait vraiment. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées hautement philosophiques, quand un serveur arriva pour prendre la commande. Décidant qu'il était peut-être temps de manger, Aya passa la commande pour Omi et lui. Il vit (nb: il le découvre seulement maintenant ? Oo ndla: oui il est très lent d'esprit :p) que son jeune compagnon n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis la nomination de leur relation, et que Omi avait la tête de plus en plus basse et de coloration carmine. Il se leva de sa chaise puis s'approcha de son Omi-chan à lui. Il s'agenouilla de telle sorte qu'il se retrouva au niveau du visage du Chibi.

- Gomen Omi-chan, s'excusa Aya. Gomen si je t'ai vexé...

- ... (rougissement d'Omi encore plus que tout à l'heure).

- Je suis vraiment désolé, si tu es en colère, je comprends... fit Aya déçu, avec un air d'un chien battu.

- NON! S'écria Omi rougissement subit.

- ...

- Ce... N'est... Pas ça ! Continua timidement Omi.

- Ah? S'étonna Aya.

- J'en suis très content...

- #--# ¤ému qu'il perd ses mots¤

- Je suis... Content... Que tumeconsidèresainsi ! Finit rapidement Omi. [nb : genre c pas moi g rein fait ! ¤ la main dans le pot de confiture ¤]

- Je... Content que tu m'ais... Soit content! fit Aya (ndla: remarquer le lapsus)

Ils furent coupés dans leurs démonstrations de tendresse (enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça) par le serveur qui revenait pour leur apporter leur déjeuner. Le repas se passa à peu près normalement, sauf que les sujets de discussions étaient le plus souvent stériles. L'arrivé du dessert fut un moment mémorable, surtout pour le pauvre serveur. Aya ayant commandé un café liégeois et Omi une glace au chocolat, tous deux attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de la commande. Le serveur arriva tête haute en portant le plateau à bout de bras, mais par malchance un bout du tapis était surélevé ce qui l'amena à se prendre les pieds dedans. Résultat des courses : la glace et le café avaient basculèrent tous deux sur le chibi qui n'avait rien demandé. Le pauvre serveur se retrouva alors avec une paire d'yeux en mode death glares, tandis que son propriétaire s'occupa prestement de nettoyer son amour. Le serveur après de s'être remis partiellement des yeux qui tuent [nb : on ne peux s'en remettre que partiellement 0 après c'est les cauchemar la nuit (B ], s'excusa et fila au plus vite avant que le psychopathe le tue.

- Puisque nous avons finit de manger, commença ironiquement Aya [nb : new regard noir au serveur ¤ pas rave s'il est plus là…¤], veux-tu aller à la fête foraine ?

- D'accord, répondit timidement Omi, impressionné sur le fait qu'Aya l'invite.

- On y va alors! dit Aya en prenant la main d'Omi, non sans rougir...

- Mais on ne peut pas y aller habillé de la sorte, dit Omi-je-suis-une-tomate. [nb : se rappeler que se sont des tueur serappelerquesesontdestueurserappelerque… ¤ explose de rire ¤]

- J'ai prévu ce détail Koibito! repondit Aya. (ndla: il est tout sucre là)

- ??

- C'est une surprise ! fit Aya, j'ai apporté des vêtements de rechange dans la voiture.

Alors qu'ils se rendirent tous les deux à la voiture, un portier arriva pour leur annoncer que la maison leur offrait une glace chacun la prochaine fois qu'ils reviendraient, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver songeait Aya. Arrivé à la voiture, il proposa à son chibi d'aller se changer dans la voiture en premier et lui tendit ses vêtements. Quand il vit qu'Omi hésitait, il le rassura, lui disant qu'il surveillerait la voiture et que quand ça sera son tour, se serait à lui de faire le guet. Alors qu'Omi était en train de s'habiller, Aya ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer malgré-lui. Rougissant à la vue du mince corps de son amour, il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il ne devrait pas faire cela, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux.[nb : espion dans l'âme ¤ mdr ¤] Il prit conscience qu'Omi n'était pas au courant de son espionnage à son insu. (ndla: mais justement l'espionnage c'est pas à l'insu de quelqu'un?).

Dès qu'il eut finit de se changer, Omi sortit de la voiture et vit Aya mal à l'aise et qui plus est rouge comme une écrevisse... Il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé pendant son changement de tenue. Il n'obtient aucune réponse de son chéri, sauf un rougissement encore plus prononcé. Puis vient le tour d'Aya...

POV d'Omi-je-suis-une-crevette

OhmondieuOhmondieuOhmondieu !!!!! Je fais quoi maintenant? Non! Résiste Omi ! Aya-kun ne t'a pas regardé lui (ndla: le pauvre! s'il savait la vérité... Il s'en ne serait pas privé)! Résiste !! OhmondieuOhmondieuOhmondieu !!!!

Fin du POV

Puis, Aya sortit enfin de la voiture pour dire à Omi qu'ils pouvaient partir, et vit son chéri rouge, mais rouge... Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Omi était malade et si ce n'est pas de sa faute car il l'avait fait attendre dans le froid. Quand ce dernier monta dans la voiture, Aya profita pour toucher son front et vérifier que son chibi n'aivait pas de fièvre. Le chibi en question rougit et augmenta sa température interne au simple contact de la main. Il rassura Aya-je-suis-pas-convaincu-du-tout qu'il n'était pas malade. Ils filaient enfin vers la deuxième surprise d'Omi. Aya se dirigeait vers la fête foraine qui était de passage dans la ville.

Arrivés à destination, Aya entraîna Omi parmi les stands et lui demanda de s'amuser. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un stand de tir et Omi vit un gros nounours aux poils blancs et soyeux qui attira tout de suite son attention. Aya l'ayant remarqué paya l'animateur du stand et visa la peluche. Par chance, il la gagné du premier coup et l'offrit à Omi, qui prit un plaisir non feint à la serrer entre ses bras. Aya voulut recommencer mais comme ce n'était pas lui le tireur d'élite des weiss, il rata.

- --0 , fit Aya.

- (il se retient de rire)

- Omi-chan, ne te retient pas ! Déclara Aya, désespéré devant sa nullité. [nb : faut dire aussi qu'il affronte THE tireur ¤ heeu pas dans le sens pervers --0 ¤]

- Mwahahaaaaaa, gomen, Aya-kun commença Omi.

- ...

- Mais tu étais irrésistible avec la tête que tu faisais, termina-t-il.

- Je suis nul au tir --, avoua Aya honteux.

- Laisse-moi faire! Déclara Omi, l'air sérieux et prêt à gagner.

Une demi-heure après, il rafla quasiment tout les lots du pauvre forain, sous le nez des autres joueurs, qui jura que la prochaine fois, il sera interdit de stand de tir. [nb : MDRR liste noir des stand de tir le Omi ¤ écroulé de rire ¤] Aya et Omi firent un crochet par la voiture pour déposer les nombreux lots que ce dernier avait gagnés, avant de continuer le tour des attractions. Ainsi ils firent le carrousel (ndla: ouéééé les chevaux !), les tasses de thé (ndla: les trucs qui tournent sur eux-même en même temps que le manège), la galerie des glaces, le manoir hanté (qui les faisaient plus pleurer de rire que de peur)... Et ils finirent par la grande roue, l'attraction qu'attendait le plus impatiemment Omi [2](ndla: il a des idées en tête). Quand ce fut leur tour de monter dans la nacelle, Omi ne pu retenir sa joie et sauta au cou d'Aya, qu'il lâcha directement... Ce dernier ne pu retenir un sourire en voyant la gêne provoquée. Plus la roue monta, plus le mal-être d'Omi se fit apparent. Il commençait à tant paniquer qu'Aya n'avait trouvé qu'un seul remède : le prendre tout contre lui et le rassurer. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question...

- Omi-chan, tu as le vertige? Demanda Aya, l'intrigué car Omi avait l'habitude des hauteurs, vu qu'il était tireur d'élite.

- Non... Ce n'est pas ça... Murmura à peine Omi en se serrant plus contre le torse d'Aya.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu étais pourtant très enthousiaste d'aller dans la grande roue...

- Je suis... Commença Omi en se lovant encore plus, claustrophobe....

Aya le serra encore plus et tenta de le rassurer de son mieux. Mais par malchance (ndla: ou le plan machiavélique de l'auteuse ? nb : je vote pour l'auteuse ), la roue s'arrêta alors qu'elle venait juste de passer le sommet. Une voix retentit de l'haut-parleur.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous vous prions de nous excuser pour ce brusque arrêt, mais un incident vient de se produire, nous vous prions de bien vouloir patienter.

A ces mots, Aya sentit Omi se recroquevillé encore plus dans ses bras. Il se sentait impuissant face au malaise du chibi. Il se contenta de caresser ses cheveux et de lui parler doucement pour qu'il se calme mais au vu des tremblements, il décida d'employer les grands moyens... Abyssian embrassa Omi avec douceur... Ce qui eut pour effet de détendre ce dernier. Le baiser sembla durer de longues minutes... Une éternité... Ils furent coupés dans leur moment de tendresse avec le redémarrage de la roue... Cependant Omi resta dans les bras de son mamour.

Une fois descendu de la roue, ils firent un dernier tour dans la fête foraine. Il commençait à se faire tard, et vu que deux autres zigotos devaient les attendre à la maison…

- Aya ? demanda timidement Omi.

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais ... Je pourrais ... hésita Omi.

- Oui ? Répéta Aya

- Tu pourrais m'offrir... Continua difficilement Omi. [ nb : le retour de la revanche de la vengeance des super tomates ]

Devant la gêne du Chibi, Aya tendit l'oreille à ce dernier... Pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait. Le rouquin lui sourit, et alla chercher ce qu'Omi n'osait pas demander tout haut : une Pomme d'amour! Ravi, Omi commença à croquer dedans mais s'arrêta pour demander à Aya s'il n'en voulait pas. Ce dernier lui dit :

- La meilleure façon de manger la Pomme, c'est encore celle-l

Il s'approcha d'Omi et l'embrassa langoureusement, ainsi il avait le goût de son amour...et de la pomme en même temps soudainement augmentation de la température d'Omi

C'est ainsi que finit leur journée inoubliable...

The End... enfin pour la journée hein ? Parce qu'ils ne se doutent pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé chez eux...

Arrivé devant la porte de la maison, Aya ne pu résister à embrasser Omi (fougueusement cette fois) avant d'entrer dans la maison où deux comparses n'hésiteront pas à les interrompre et à les charrier sans scrupules. Omi répondit à ce baiser (fougueusement aussi) comme si c'était le dernier avant l'apocalypse... (ndla: mine de rien l'apocalypse n'est pas si loin avec Ken et Yoji dans les parages) Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, s'entrecroisèrent, se taquinèrent durant de longues minutes. Elles arrêtèrent leur longue danse et leur combat pour permettre à leur propriétaire de reprendre leurs souffles avant d'affronter la tempête...

Ainsi main dans la main, Aya ouvrit la porte...

Notes:

[1] la réponse exacte est une semaine et des poussières, Aya ayant réservé le resto après la troisieme nuit passé avec Omi

[2] Là Omi avait prévu de s'accrocher à Aya mais il fallait un motif... Il parie donc sur sa claustrophobie (mais c'est dangereux, ne faites pas comme lui mdr)


End file.
